


Parthenope

by maritime



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritime/pseuds/maritime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1827年5月，一无所有的雷根斯堡少年苏兰特偷偷爬上了开往维也纳的商船帕耳塞洛珀。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　1.

　　这一切起始于，艾尔扎克在教堂墓地找到苏兰特。

　　晚春的傍晚阳光还很强烈，把苏兰特映照得金黄金黄的。他就这么站在他的音乐导师穆勒先生的墓碑前吹着一首曲子，直挺挺地，像一杆火枪。艾尔扎克对音乐知之甚少，隐约能感觉到这大概是一支弥撒曲。或许是太庄严太肃穆了。就像艾尔扎克所知的，苏兰特小时候就为教堂里的唱诗班吹奏笛子，在穆勒先生的指导下。

　　艾尔扎克走过去，把一枝开得小小的黄花放在墓碑前，划了个十字，低头默念祈福的祷词。

　　苏兰特坚持一曲吹完，低头也划了一个十字。

　　愿至高无上的主保佑他，赐予他永恒的安眠。

　　“没想到穆勒先生去世了啊……”艾尔扎克转头看着这个多年未见的童年玩伴，苏兰特脸上很是平静，并没有过多的悲伤，“过去他就总是对你放不下心。”

　　“不用担心，先生他走得十分安详。”苏兰特对着艾尔扎克微微笑了起来，这些年艾尔扎克看上去长高了不少，这个十四岁的少年正在慢慢成长为一个成熟的男人。“嘿，你怎么知道我在这里，艾尔扎克？”

　　“我去了你家，你继父继母气得发疯。骂你野在外面，等你回家好好收拾你。”

　　艾尔扎克知道的，当年苏兰特家举家搬迁到雷根斯堡，可是他的父亲在路上却感染了风寒。他的父亲风寒恶化过世之后，母亲无可奈何另嫁，可是生活还是无比艰难。没多久他的亲生母亲也郁郁离世，继父又寻了一个妻子。然后，苏兰特就和他的继父继母生活在一起。可这或许该是他磨难的开始，他始终是一个无依无靠的拖油瓶。他该庆幸继父继母没有把他赶走；还是该怨恨他们无休无止地驱使他去干活去赚钱，压榨他一无所有的人生？

　　艾尔扎克安慰着捏了捏苏兰特的肩膀，“别管他们了，苏兰特，你该过自己的生活。”

　　“我要离开他们了。穆勒先生为我写了入学音乐学院的推荐信，我要去维也纳了。”

　　“他们，我是说你继父继母，他们同意？”

　　“我悄悄走，”苏兰特说着，眼睛都被未来的希望给燃亮了，“去港口问过了，两天后会有经过维也纳的商船，到时候偷偷溜上去。”

　　“我知道那艘船！她沿着多瑙河走，经过三河城、林茨、维也纳，一直到伊兹梅尔。你要记得，你可一定要安安稳稳、偷偷摸摸到陆地上啊！”

　　苏兰特郑重点了点头：“艾尔扎克，这次你准备住多久？”

　　“今晚就要走了，卡妙老师突然决定去希腊。见过你我就要做动身的准备了。”

　　“希腊现在可不太平啊。”

　　“确实如此。所以卡妙老师想去那里。对了，别人托我带封家书去维也纳。你等着我回去取，帮我带到维也纳给哥本哈根美人鱼。”

　　“什么？”

　　“等等我过会儿去你家找你。”

　　艾尔扎克匆忙地出现，又匆忙地投入下一段旅程，他离开雷根斯堡后，苏兰特又是孤零零的一个人。

　　途经维也纳的商船还有两天来。

　　苏兰特已经做好了充分的准备。他在码头找了一份扛包的临时工，每天和身材宽度几乎是他两倍的卖体力的码头工们一起，把过往船只的货物卸载下来，把新的货物运送上去。那些码头工们都对他的小体格大能量啧啧称奇，只有苏兰特知道自己坚持不了多久。几百斤货物压在肩头的时候，他的脊椎都在叫嚣着要断掉。一整天下来颈背处的磨损把身后的衬衫印染了一大片血水。

　　好在那艘船很快就要来了。

　　他没有要带走的东西，除了他从不离身的长笛、他的入学音乐学院的推荐信，还有艾尔扎克拜托他代送的家书。除了这些他一无所有。他万分确信自己可以在两天后顺利地人间蒸发。他甚至还为继父准备好够喝一周的酒，把在码头赚到的微薄的薪水全部塞到继母的枕头底下。

　　那艘商船出现在苏兰特的视野中的时候，苏兰特感觉到自己激动地连呼吸都要停止了。巨大的三桅帆船，满风帆的样子简直帅透了。这是他的希望之船，将要载着他去往梦想之地。她还有着塞壬女妖的名字，哦上帝，太奇妙了。

　　靠岸之后，她的船员们蜂拥下船去城里喝酒寻乐。还剩一位叫拜安的大副指挥码头工们装卸货物。

　　他们需要把米黄荒料搬运到滑轮架下，打结固定住，由船上的工人把石块拉上船。那是大块的完整的大理石原料，而且时间很紧迫，入夜前这艘船就要驶离雷根斯堡。

　　苏兰特的干劲在背上这大理石后彻底熄灭了。太重了。一压上来苏兰特的小腿就不由自主地震颤起来，他无法拖动脚步，冷汗都冒出来。他感到眼前一阵阵发黑，狠命咬紧牙关，可是齿缝里漏出的喘息都很混浊。他只能给自己打气，动起来啊苏兰特，顺利地搬完这些，就能和船上的人换班拉绳子，然后趁人不注意找到一个地方藏身，马上就能去维也纳了。石料沿着他手臂滑下去砸到地上，他实在抓不住，只能拖着走了几步。

　　这样会不会磨损那块石料呢，别人看到他这样做，会不会斥责他呢？然后赶他去搬运其他船的货物，而他会离他的梦想之船越来越远。

　　在苏兰特胡思乱想转移注意力的时候，那位大副走过来，分担了一些荒料的重量。“少年，你还好吗？”

　　这着实让苏兰特吓了一跳。他想回应他一句，可是喉咙沙哑着，只能发出嘶嘶的吸气声。

　　“跟着我的节奏来，我们一起把它运过去。”

　　苏兰特感觉到身上的重量缓和了很多，对方很好心，把大半的石块分量都承担了。运到滑轮架下后，把它在装货板上放平整。苏兰特看着他打上漂亮的布林结，招呼着船上的工人把石块拉上去。

　　那位名叫拜安的大副还顺手帮他擦去了额上的汗水。“我真担心你会被压折掉。还是换一个人来吧。”

　　我能行，我能行的！苏兰特差点就惊叫起来，可是喉咙火烧火燎的，声音团在里面实在发不出来，苏兰特急的拉住他的衣角。

　　“你好像很需要干这份活？”拜安的茶色眼睛看着他，”这样吧，你去船上拉绳子吧，和上面的人一起，把货拉货仓里就可以了。要是吃不消的话就休息一下，没关系。”

　　苏兰特真是特别特别感激他的这句指令，按他的要求飞快地爬上了船。

　　在船上拉石料的间隙，苏兰特偷偷观察了一下船体构造，沿着船舱楼梯下去能看到六个货仓。最靠里装着大桶大桶的吕德斯海姆的葡萄酒。这个货仓能直接通到船尾的甲板上，可能要运送到最后的终点站，所以舱门封闭着但没有上锁，这个货仓没有人出进，很适合他藏身。

　　黄昏前工人们果然装载好了货物。水手们懒懒散散地回来。苏兰特趁着这个人多手杂混乱的时刻开始实行他伟大的偷渡计划最关键的一步。

　　“在雷根斯堡的大街上逛了一圈，你居然买的是一只狗？”

　　“我想让他和甜心妈妈作伴。甜心妈妈太寂寞了。”

　　“别这样，甜心妈妈需要的是一个男朋友，而不是一个狗儿子。”

　　两个声音由远及近。在苏兰特刚刚拉开舱门躲进去的时候。他失望地发现为什么这个舱门没有上锁了，它根本连关都关不上。他躲在一个酒桶之后偷偷观察，看到一个抱着狗的健壮男人和一个戴着鸭舌帽的矮小男人走近过来。他们要清点货物数量。

　　“你为什么会想到买一只狗呢？

　　“你要怎么养这只狗呢？”

　　那个抱狗的男人突然沉默下来，他在舱门口停留了一下，似乎还迟疑着要走近过来。

　　苏兰特的心一下子就提到了嗓子眼。

　　他一语不发地站在那里，而他的同伴没有注意，还在喋喋不休地说着。

　　“给它起什么名好啊？

　　“它会不会晕船啊？

　　“喂喂喂，伊奥，回答我啊。”

　　伊奥最终什么也没做，把怀里的小狗扔在地上，转身跟上了他的同伴。小狗绕着他的脚踝蹦着跳着。

　　“他会跑到海龙房间去吗？海龙会不会拿它当下酒菜？”

　　“你够了！我不会让他到海龙床上撒尿的！”

　　俩人的声音渐渐远了，苏兰特这才松了一口气。

　　1827年5月，一无所有的雷根斯堡少年苏兰特偷偷爬上了开往维也纳的商船帕耳塞洛珀。


	2. Chapter 2

　　2.

　　白天这艘船吵吵嚷嚷的，海员们大声笑着喊着干着活，有时候甚至会放声歌唱。夜晚这艘船又很安静，苏兰特能听到值夜的水手有规律的脚步声徘徊在头顶上。他躲在货舱里，听着这些声音响起复又归于安静已经有两个轮回。这两天他都没有任何进食。他找不到机会溜进厨房，他甚至都无法离开他藏身的这间装满吕德斯海姆的葡萄酒的船舱。他完全不敢放松警惕，任何响动都不放过，绷紧的心弦使得他感到一阵阵头昏，鼻子里充斥着葡萄酒的香味。是晕船了吗？还是醉了呢？苏兰特嘴里泛着苦味，胃酸好像要涌上来。

　　苏兰特握紧手里的长笛，以求获得坚持的力量。他摸摸左胸的口袋，那里有两封信。一封是他的恩师穆勒先生临终前为他写的入学音乐学院的推荐信，他只要登上维也纳，找到穆勒先生的挚友，奥地利王国音乐之友协会的莫西尔先生，或许就能获得入学的机会。他或许还能够为莫西尔先生吹奏一曲。他太渴望再次为别人吹奏一曲了，自从穆勒先生过身后，再也没有人愿意听他的笛声了。

　　苏兰特胡乱想着一些念头，希望能驱散翻涌而来的头昏脑胀。他手里还有一封家书。那是艾尔扎克临走前托付给他的，需要他带给维也纳港口的哥本哈根美人鱼酒馆的老板娘，让她转交给一位叫加隆的先生。苏兰特当时还对艾尔扎克表达了他的不满，这么长的指示如果忘记了怎么办。艾尔扎克拍着他的肩对他表示了充分的信任，你才不会忘，你是最聪明的。

　　这样想着，苏兰特微微笑了起来，右手按压这胸膛，能感觉到自己的心跳。已经驶离雷根斯堡两天了，还有多久能到维也纳呢。苏兰特看到阳光透过这关不上的舱门照射进来，又是新的一天开始了。

　　甲板上脚步声纷乱起来。今天似乎特别地嘈杂。苏兰特挤到舱门口，去辨认他们在争执着什么。

　　“……双面神酒杯……不见了！”

　　“给朱利安少爷的……‘礼物’……”

　　“是谁偷了！”

　　水手们似乎要翻遍整艘船把双面神酒杯和那个小偷挖出来。自己会被发现，苏兰特猛然意识到，船舱并不安全，要怎么藏起来。

　　可是已经来不及了。他看到上次那个抱着狗的男人一把拉开了货舱的门。苏兰特记得他叫什么，伊奥。伊奥整个人逆着光，苏兰特看不清他的表情，但这还是让苏兰特打了一个寒颤。伊奥用力抓住了苏兰特的手臂。

　　“小偷，出来。”

　　“我不是，不是小偷，放过我，放过我好不好……”苏兰特挣不脱伊奥的禁锢，只能轻声祈求。伊奥一把把他拉出船舱，扔到甲板之上。甲板上似乎站定了整船的水手，每一个都像是一堵铜墙铁壁，他们齐刷刷俯视着他这个不速之客看。剧烈的阳光晃着他的眼，潮湿的风打在脸上，空气里满满都是的男性汗水的味道。苏兰特不安地闭上眼睛。看来在劫难逃。

　　“哟，伊奥，你果然有野兽的直觉。”一个头戴鸭舌帽的矮小男人分开众人，“让开让开，让海龙看看这个偷古董的小贼长什么样。”

　　一双冰凉的手握紧了苏兰特的下巴，逼着苏兰特抬起头和他平视。苏兰特看着眼前的人，一顶过大的鸭舌帽斜斜扣在他的脑门上，遮住了他半边的脸颊，仅露出来的一只眼睛透着不怀好意的目光，他还有锋利的犬齿。

　　“双面神酒杯呢，并不大。”那个戴鸭舌帽的阴沉男人凑在他耳边发出尖细的笑声，他滑腻的手指摸上苏兰特的脸颊、苏兰特的脖颈、还要往苏兰特的衬衣里伸下去，“很容易就藏在身上了啊，嘻嘻嘻。”

　　苏兰特感觉到一阵阵反胃的酸水又要涌上来。这个男人太让人不舒服了。

　　“放开我，放开我。”苏兰特艰难地低吼起来。他躲不开这个男人的手指，伊奥把他压趴在甲板上，不给他挣扎的余地。

　　“卡萨。”有个男人不满地催促道。他抱着臂靠在侧板上，闲闲地看着这边发生的一切，面上还带着一丝微笑。看得苏兰特牙关都咬紧起来。

　　然后有个人走过来对这个微笑的男人耳语了几句。是那位大副，拜安。

　　那个男人听了拜安的话后笑得更欢了，“卡萨，搜身。”

　　拜安转头看向苏兰特，茶色的眼睛里带着满心的疑惑和不可置信。苏兰特当然不会忘记拜安当时在码头上对他有多好心，而现在的一切仿佛都在刺伤拜安的好心。苏兰特突然感到愧疚。他张了张嘴，说不出话来。

　　伸进衬衣的冰凉手指猛地扯开他的领口，纽扣噼里啪啦被扯落下来。卡萨甚至还吹了一声口哨，掩不住的兴奋。

　　苏兰特一股热气冲上脑门。这是侮辱，羞辱！苏兰特不顾后面还被压紧了手腕，急狠地掀翻了身后的压制，一头把卡萨顶翻出去。

　　“别碰我！”

　　可是他的反抗又被迅速地压制，他被踩在地上，全身的骨头都发出嘎啦嘎啦的响声。

　　苏兰特涨红了脸，死命盯着那个抱着手臂的男人。他是这艘船的船长，苏兰特看得出来，而卡萨他们称他为海龙。

　　“你们别侮辱人！”

　　“乖乖听话啰，不然海龙可会把你扒光了吊在桅杆上，等你晒成人干了就知道这滋味不好受了哦。”卡萨揉揉被撞痛的手臂，伸手摸上了苏兰特裸露出来的腰。

　　苏兰特难受地颤动起来，“我没有偷东西！我只是想去维也纳，除此之外我什么也没干！”他用这辈子最大的嗓音向那个男人吼出来，“要搜可以，我自己脱给你看，但是不能在大庭广众之下！”

　　“而且如果你没搜到，”苏兰特胸膛起伏，冷汗满面，他感觉到一阵阵眩晕。

　　那个男人玩味地看着他，“怎么样？”

　　“你要给我道歉！”

　　海龙哈哈大笑，耸耸肩表示同意了苏兰特的提议。他大步走过来，宽大的手掌拎起苏兰特，把他推进一间船舱。

　　“好了，请吧。”

　　苏兰特深吸了两口气才勉强稳住了心神。眼前发黑，他索性闭了眼睛去扯自己已经七零八落的衬衣。他把上衣扔在地上，继而伸手去解外裤。

　　海龙饶有趣味地拾了他的衬衣，抖活着发出扑簌簌的声响。苏兰特又把外裤扔到他面前，抬眼看住他。

　　“你看见了，我无处可藏东西了。”苏兰特全身还剩一条短衬裤，自觉还是能证明清白的，“所以，该向我道歉了吧。”

　　“那这是什么？”海龙从他的衬衣里掏出两封信件出来。

　　“那是我的东西！还给我！”苏兰特劈手去夺，那个男人却轻轻松松隔开他。

　　他撕开其中一封的封口，抽出信开始品味起来。“苏兰特？你叫这个名字？啊哈，学音乐的学生。”

　　苏兰特看他脸上的笑容越来越深，还恶意地向他眨了眨眼，接着撕开另一封信。

　　是那封家书，那封艾尔扎克让他代送的家书。

　　太过分了，这个男人实在太过分了。他再也忍受不住，挥拳直冲海龙的面门。

　　可是那个男人瞬间就翻了脸。他挡开了苏兰特的拳头，一把抓住了苏兰特的头发。苏兰特感觉整个脑袋都被快他扯掉，疼得他倒吸一口凉气。

　　“撒加和你什么关系？”

　　苏兰特狠命挣扎起来。

　　“这又与你有什么关系啊！”

　　海龙抓着他的脑袋狠狠砸在舱板上，“说，你怎么会有撒加的信！”

　　“我不认识他！我不认识他！”苏兰特尖叫起来。

　　海龙抬手给了他两巴掌，直打得苏兰特眼冒金星，耳朵轰鸣，嘴巴里泛起腥甜。

　　海龙暴怒着踢开舱门，把他扔回甲板上。之前的晕眩加上这阵暴打，苏兰特再也支撑不住昏死过去。

　　“关起来。”

　　这是在彻底丧失意识前，苏兰特听到的最后一句话。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　3. 

　　苏兰特从昏迷中醒来，又冷又饿。他想了很久才意识到自己现在身处何处。

　　商船，朝着维也纳方向走的商船帕耳塞洛珀。他偷偷爬上了她。然后被对方的船员逮了个正着。他们把他关在这里。

　　这里？

　　苏兰特打量着这间囚室。它狭小地令人窒息。大概以前这里堆放着东西，苏兰特闻到一丝残留的淡淡的火药味，现在全撤空了，用来堆放他这个“杂物”。他被随意扔在这里，蜷曲着身体也能顶到舱壁。这个姿势很别扭，但是他不想动。

　　月光从过大的门缝里照进来。依旧是一扇关不上的舱门。这艘船的一切都显得那么地……邋遢。能看到一条三指宽的锁链挂扣在门上。或许他爬过去想办法拨开锁链就能逃出来。

　　可是他不想动。

　　他还是赤条条的，身上血水汗水粘糊在一起，在深夜的河风里，他感觉到冷而且很难受。不知道是哪位好心的水手给他裹了一条白被单。很干净，可能是新近才洗晒过，还有一股阳光的味道。

　　他一动不动瘫在地上，让各种感觉侵袭而来。冷、疼、饥饿。已经有多久没吃过东西了？有三天吧，三天……

　　但比饿更严重的是疼痛。脑袋在嗡嗡作响，不过那恼人的眩晕减少了好多。如果不是那连绵不绝的眩晕，那时他可以结结实实把拳头砸在海龙脸上。那个混蛋……他搜走了他的推荐信。用嘲笑的语气对他说话。他还搜走了艾尔扎克的家书。因为这封信狠狠揍了他。对了，他的笛子……也一定被他搜走了。那个混蛋顶好不要把他的笛子扔掉，这样他的全部家当就一样不剩了。

　　如果我的笛子能吹出杀人的乐曲，苏兰特忿忿地想，我一定对着海龙吹，吹死他。

　　月光把这个囚室映照地亮堂堂的，苏兰特的身体随着船体晃动，他无知无觉地瞪着舱门上的锁链，思绪渐远。或许闭上眼睛睡一觉会好些，直到新的一天来临。只是他连闭上眼睛这个动作都不想做。

　　自己的呼吸还在不在？眼睛好干好涩啊。

　　一片阴影挡在门缝处，苏兰特看到一个巨大的金黄色球体镶嵌在阴影之上。突然之间，所有的光线都凝结在这片金黄里，远比月光强烈明亮得多。

　　那是什么？

　　他忽然意识到是一只金黄的眼睛正透过门缝盯着他。那只眼睛越睁越大，内里黑色的瞳孔扩散开来。苏兰特惊得说不出话，他下意识就挣扎着挤向门边想看清楚那究竟是什么。

　　那金黄的视线随着他的动作而移动。苏兰特还在诧异着，又有东西砸到他的脑袋上，接着轱辘轱辘滚落到地上。

　　苏兰特差点惊恐地跳起来。

　　一只新鲜的苹果。一只苹果砸在他的脑门上，是说这意味着这只眼睛送了一只苹果给饥肠辘辘的他？苏兰特感觉到自己的心脏都要跳出胸膛了。

　　“吃吧。”

　　一个男人的声音。这只眼睛说话了吗？苏兰特听到扑通扑通的拍打声，接着那片阴影消失不见，月光又重新能洒落进来。但苏兰特知道那只眼睛还没走，他能听到它的呼吸，或者说，它们、它们的呼吸。

　　“是什么东西？”他的声音里都带了些颤。

　　“她是甜心妈妈。一只苍鹰。”对方说着话，似乎靠在门边坐了下来。

　　原来那仅仅是他理解范围里的某种动物。苏兰特重重吸了吸鼻子。

　　“苏兰特，你叫苏兰特对吧？我叫伊奥。”

　　听到对方报出名字苏兰特才安心下来，好像总能看到伊奥和动物在一起。

　　“谢谢，谢谢您！”苏兰特赶紧捡起苹果，在衣袖上擦了擦，就往嘴里送。他很饿，饿得难受。

　　“其实我好佩服你。为什么会偷渡到多瑙河上最让人闻风丧胆的船上来呢。而且更厉害的是，你敢顶撞海龙。”

　　“我不知道……”苏兰特吱吱唔唔着说，“这艘……这艘船……？”

　　“她叫帕耳塞洛珀。你知道这名字的由来吧？”

　　“我知道，那是塞壬女妖的名字。”

　　传说中塞壬姐妹之一的名字，她们用歌声诱惑水手，让他们触礁沉没，把他们吞吃殆尽。而帕耳塞洛珀，她爱上了奥德修斯。当那个男人克服了塞壬歌声的诱惑之后，她也随着她的爱情投海自尽。

　　“对，没错。这个名字既不是我们故乡的名字，也不是神明的名讳。”伊奥顿了顿，悠悠地说着，“我们这群人徘徊在江河湖海之上，不受故土的庇佑，不受神明的庇佑。能保护我们的只有塞壬。那些女妖。当水手在海峡深处面临触礁沉没的危险时，帕耳塞洛珀会用她的歌声指引我们前进的路。”

　　苏兰特听着，默默啃了一口所剩无几的苹果芯子。是这样吗？神话里并不是这样啊？

　　“如果。如果我们遭到了掠夺，”伊奥突然郑重起来，他拔高声音说出后面一句话，好像并不只是说给苏兰特听的，“帕耳塞洛珀就算粉身碎骨也会保护我们的安全。”

　　苏兰特有些不明所以，伊奥似乎在表达某种情绪，但是苏兰特听不出来。他趴在门缝边看出去，而伊奥也扭过头看着他。那只叫甜心妈妈的苍鹰就站在他的肩头，也歪着脑袋看着苏兰特。当对上苏兰特的目光，她对他展露开来她美丽的小圆翅膀。

　　“呃，这个……”

　　伊奥笑了笑，打断了他的话：“午夜之前我们会路过林茨，到时候你就下船吧。”

　　“求求您，我想去维也纳……”

　　苏兰特下意识脱口而出的就是这样的回答。他并不是故意要忤逆伊奥，他当然明白伊奥的话意味着的含义，那表示对方对他的偷渡行为既往不咎，还好心好意让他离开。可自己却像在得寸进尺地要求什么。

　　伊奥的脸一下子冷下来。

　　“对、对不起……”苏兰特怯懦地说，“我不是……我、我的东西不知道有没有被扔掉？我……”

　　苏兰特沉默下来。

　　他们有什么义务帮自己保留他的长笛和信件呢？明明是自己偷偷摸摸来搭顺风船。越说越觉得自己过分，苏兰特简直无地自容。

　　他对自己感到恼火。没有了入学音乐学院的推荐信、没有了他视为家当的长笛，还有不能完成艾尔扎克的嘱托，他执着于去维也纳又有什么意义？

　　“听着，苏兰特，我知道你很想去维也纳，只是留在这里很危险。衣服裤子我拿了一身干净的给你。如果你还有什么东西，那大概在海龙那里，我放你去他那儿拿。然后，没办法了，你只能自己去维也纳。林茨离维也纳也不远了，你沿着多瑙河一路向东总能到达那里。很抱歉我无法提供更多的帮助。”

　　伊奥说，这个时间海龙会在驾驶舱检查航行日志，所以他的船长室里并没有人。

　　船长室在甲板之下，月光都照不到的地方，所以显得特别黑暗。没有光线的话，费力看都只能看到一些模糊的影子。

　　伊奥折身找了一支蜡烛给苏兰特。苏兰特就依靠这微弱的烛光打量这间船长室。

　　海龙的房间简洁得惊人。一张床、一张书桌，以及床头取暖用的煤石烛台，这便是全部了。

　　他很容易就找到他的长笛。它被摆在书桌上，夹在一本书里。很显然海龙把它当做了书签。苏兰特有些疑惑他为什么不用那两封信件做书签，那明明更合适。可能的原因便是信件已经被销毁了。想到这个，苏兰特便有些难受。他把他的长笛从书里抽出来。那是一本用希腊文写的书，苏兰特完全看不懂。他把书倒扣在书桌上，这样海龙就能就着这一页继续读下去。

　　然后，那两封信件。苏兰特还是有些不甘心，或许能在海龙的床上找到？他把笛子插进裤带，一手举着蜡烛，一手在海龙床上摸索。

　　可是什么也没摸到。

　　突然手中的蜡烛被人抽去，一个声音在耳后响起：

　　“小朋友，你在找什么？”

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　4.

　　“小朋友，你在找什么？”

　　海龙回来了？苏兰特一下子头皮发麻。伊奥不是站在舱门口吗？为什么海龙会悄无声息走到他身后？这简直……简直就像是挖了个坑让他跳下去。

　　本来，他们大可以揍苏兰特一顿之后把他扔下船去。为什么要一而再地玩弄他呢？好像是在试探。这不合常理，似乎是在隐瞒什么。不过处于慌乱中的苏兰特暂时还想不到这些。即使他之后平静下来想到了，他也会觉得自己无权窥探帕耳塞洛珀的秘密。

　　他身后的海龙在点燃大烛台上的蜡烛，一根、两根。暗淡的光线摇曳着聚拢起来，苏兰特看到自己映在床帏上的影子越拉越清晰。海龙不开口说话，这间房间寂静无声。这样海龙的呼吸声就很是突出，深重的、绵长的。

　　压迫感太强了。他就在他身后，堵住他所有的去路。

　　苏兰特现在脑子特别乱，不知道怎么才能逃出去。他猛地转身，极快地狠狠推了海龙一把。

　　只要一瞬，只要突破海龙，他就冲到甲板上跳下去。伊奥不是说离林茨不远了吗？大不了他就游过去。运气好的话。

　　……运气好的话。

　　可是没用，海龙明显防了他这一手。苏兰特急匆匆想逃，没注意脚下就被海龙勾住了脚踝。这下站立不稳，踉跄着要跌出去。他后脚蹬地，转身借力向海龙挥拳而去。第一下目标是他的肚子。海龙大概没料到苏兰特的反应这么快，居然真的让他的拳头触到了要害。不过他也没有让苏兰特完全得逞。拳头还没压入身体几分就被海龙挥开了，苏兰特感觉到自己的手腕震得发麻。这不紧要。被挥开手的瞬间苏兰特已经向海龙的腰侧踢出一脚。趁着海龙的身形晃了晃，苏兰特向海龙的脸挥出一拳。那张脸上总是挂着游刃有余的戏谑微笑，让苏兰特咬牙切齿。

　　但到此为止了。海龙一只灵活的手沿着他击打过来的手臂拍中他的腋下，另一只手抓住他的手臂反折到他的身后。苏兰特被坚实地砸在地上。后腰压上一脚，脊柱都要断了。全身都很痛，苏兰特的眼泪立刻盈满眼眶。他嘶嘶吸着气，想把眼泪缩回去。

　　毫无疑问，海龙在体型、力度还有打架的经验上都远胜于他。海龙把全身的重量都压在他的背上。身体被固定住动弹不得，一面脸颊压在粗糙的地板上。太狼狈了。

　　耳边传来海龙快乐的笑声，然后有个纸样的东西，轻飘地拍打苏兰特的脸颊。

　　“在找这个，是不是？”

　　苏兰特的脸腾地就红了，全身的热血都往头上涌去。

　　“出拳准，力道不错，也会动脑筋，很能打嘛。”海龙嘿嘿笑了两声，“和你的气质完全不像啊。乖孩子。”

　　多嘴、多嘴！苏兰特感到满腔愤怒。他的眼睛糊了一层水汽，只能模糊看到海龙的手腕在眼前晃来晃去。全身都被压制了，只有脑袋还能动，苏兰特张嘴就要咬那只恼人的手腕。

　　海龙忙退开两步，差点撞翻床头的大烛台。房间里的昏暗光线剧烈地摇晃，煤石哗啦啦洒落下来。

　　苏兰特挣脱出来，用力抹了把脸，对着海龙咬牙切齿：“还给我！”

　　海龙好像找到了新的戏弄苏兰特的方法。他举着苏兰特的信贴近摇曳的火苗，对着他叫嚣：“你来抢啊。”

　　真是不可思议，这个人怎么这么幼稚。苏兰特脑袋都大了。海龙手里只拿着他的推荐信，苏兰特很清楚，临行前他满怀希冀、小心翼翼把这封信封进白色的信封中。现在这个家伙就装腔作势着要烧毁他的所有希望。苏兰特扑向海龙。怎么能允许这样的人践踏他的未来？

　　可是够不到。海龙长得比他高一点，伸长了手臂使得他怎么也够不到。

　　“你这个坏蛋……”在苏兰特的意识里，没有了推荐信他就没有了去维也纳的理由。维也纳不止是音乐的天堂，对他来说更重要的是，维也纳是父亲的故乡。这个事实他埋在心里，所有人都不知道，但却是他义无反顾奔向维也纳的动力。父亲很早就过世了，可是每次伤心难过的时候，他总会感觉到父亲在安慰他说要坚持。他曾经在梦里一遍遍的幻想，在维也纳的哪条小小的街道，看到他幼年时期的父亲飞驰而过。他借着求学的机会去维也纳，但是他从来没有想过，如果没有学习的机会，他要怎样在维也纳安身立命。

　　面前的人什么都不知道，逗弄着他。如果他知道又能怎样，肯定会嘲笑他。苏兰特胸口发胀。

　　这样推推搡搡还是让信封烧着了。白色的信封在火舌下迅速地卷起了边，海龙把它甩落在地上，然后一点点化为灰烬。苏兰特不顾一切伸手去抓，海龙忙拦住他，用力踩熄火苗。

　　“没有了！它化成灰了！不要烧到手！”

　　太过分了……苏兰特呆愣着说不出话，低着头完全不知道要做什么反应。鼻子酸酸的，可能刚才因为疼痛而来的泪水还没有擦干净，苏兰特想。又憋闷又气急。

　　但是苏兰特不会哭，现在。他从不会在人前哭泣。从孩提起他就失去了这项特权，他不可能通过哭泣来宣泄情绪，那根本无济于事，还不如一个结实的拥抱所带来的安慰强烈，只是愿意拥抱他的人们都已离他远去。苏兰特曾经有个愿望，希望能有一个人愿意对他张开双臂，接纳他、拥抱他，让他的脑袋能够深深扎进对方的胸膛，像父亲曾经做的那样。不过这终究只是个念想。越是失望和悲伤的时候他的脑筋动得越快，他会找到一个解决办法来保护自己。

　　令他感激的是，他总能在绝望的前一瞬，被这个世界温柔相待。希望此时此刻也一样能如此。

　　仿佛是要安慰他似的，海龙伸手摸了摸他的脸颊。温热的手掌轻柔地安抚着。苏兰特的鼻尖益发酸胀起来。

　　“好了，别伤心啦，不就是一封信吗，我来给你写一封好了。”

　　苏兰特深深吸了吸鼻子。还有一封信，艾尔扎克托付的信……“求求您……”

　　“什么？”

　　“您知不知道一位叫加隆的先生？如果您认识他，请把撒加先生的信转交给他。如果不认识，请把信交给哥本哈根美人鱼酒馆的老板娘……”

　　安抚的手掌顿了顿，转而按住了他的肩膀，“我知道加隆，没问题。还有什么要求吗？”

　　什么都没有了……去维也纳的意义没有了。回去雷根斯堡？不，他没有退路，他抛弃了雷根斯堡，那里已经不是他的家，没有任何值得他留恋的地方。他抱着破釜沉舟的心态，除了一路向东他别无办法。还能有什么要求呢……还有什么是海龙能给与他的呢……

　　苏兰特突然意识到什么，猛地抬起头：“那么您可不可以收留我？我什么都愿意干，我可以做水手……只要您教我，我什么都能干……”

　　“你?”

　　他抓住海龙的衣角，用力剖白自己：“如果你觉得我做水手不够格，让我做苦力也行。我已经无处可去了。”

　　他看到海龙宽大的手掌覆上了他的脑袋。

　　“有些不情不愿的，你真的想清楚要这么做吗？好了，到维也纳港口再回答我这个问题吧。”

　　海龙深深看住他的眼睛：“而我作为你的船长，会顾你安全，直至航程终结。”

　　这就像是一个誓言，船长给予的誓言。苏兰特从海龙蔚蓝得像大海一样的瞳孔中看到他不熟悉的一切，那与漂泊有关、与大海有关，还有自由，无边无际的自由。可是，那有没有音乐存在的余地？毫无疑问，他除了会吹笛子，没有其他的长处。他能适应日日夜夜航行的生活吗？他对那样的生活完全不了解，他就像站在十字路口，茫然地想融入一个未知的未来，却不知道那究竟是不是适合他。而海龙现在接纳了他，还给了他选择的机会。

　　“谢谢您。”

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　5.

　　帕耳塞洛珀最终没有停靠林茨的港口，她甚至没有在靠近林茨的时候减速，一路不回头向东驶去。

　　苏兰特真的觉得帕耳塞洛珀给了他很多特权。如果他想在林茨下船，那么他们就进林茨港；他不愿下船，他们也收留了他。对此他心怀感激。他趴在船沿上，望向远方开始泛红的霞光。细密的晨风吹拂在脸上，他伸向他腰间的长笛，太安静了。离维也纳越来越近，他却越来越伤心。留在船上，他没有学习音乐的可能，而去维也纳，他大概也没有了入学音乐学院的途径。

　　苏兰特再次吹响安魂弥撒。这或许是最后一次吹这首曲子，不，这或许是他最后一次的吹奏。曾经他在穆勒先生的墓碑前吹奏这首曲子，来祭奠他敬爱的恩师。现在他吹起这首曲子，是为了纪念他逝去的梦想。

　　他辜负了穆勒先生的期盼。他最终一无是处。没有一个人还愿意静静地听他的吹奏。

　　没有一个人。

　　苏兰特狠狠地把他的长笛扔到多瑙河里。

　　这管木质长笛陪伴了他的成长历程。每次使用他都极小心，吹奏前会用手捂暖了再吹，吹奏后会细细把它擦拭干净。这是他唯一的长笛，虽然因为年数久远而有磨损，他依旧非常珍视。

　　“再也用不到了。”

　　大颗大颗的眼泪突然涌出来，又被河风吹走。苏兰特脸颊发干。他要与他的梦想、他的过去诀别。他将要开始他的漂泊、他的流浪。

　　突然伊奥的那只苍鹰甜心妈妈像离弦之箭，在河面上飞快地滑过去，牢牢抓住了他的笛子。

　　长笛又落回他手里。甜心妈妈站在船舷边，歪着脑袋，认认真真看着他。

　　他看到甜心妈妈美丽的金色瞳孔中映照着沮丧的自己。

　　这不像他，苏兰特不该是这样的。苏兰特握紧他的长笛，摸了摸甜心妈妈的脑袋。“你愿意听我吹一曲吗？我知道我只会吹教堂圣曲，如果你不介意。”

　　这会是苏兰特此时第一个听众。苏兰特想着，以后他会有更多的听众，很多很多。

　　甜心妈妈叫了两声，向他展开了她美丽的小圆翅膀。

　　苏兰特闭上眼睛，认认真真吹起这首歌，Ein feste Burg ist unser Gott，他知道他需要一个依靠，需要一个认同。他曾经一直幻想由他逝去的父亲给予他这份认可，但那终究只是幻影。

　　Er hilft uns frei aus aller Not,  
　　die uns jetzt hat betroffen.

　　全能的主能击退一切现在正在折磨着我们的苦难。

　　所以苏兰特不准许自己沮丧，一切的一切都会好起来。

　　突然有人从身后扼住他的脖子，速度太快苏兰特还没反应过来。背脊处有什么坚硬的东西顶上来。

　　火枪？！那人要做什么……

　　“双面神酒杯在哪里？”

　　对，他是因为双面神酒杯被逮住的。这几天翻来覆去发生的事都没有时间让他好好思考过。可这电光火石之间他突然意识到，不管是海龙还是伊奥，他们都没有向他追究过双面神酒杯在哪里的问题。那是因为双面神酒杯还在海龙他们自己手上，他苏兰特只是个替罪羊；还是双面神酒杯根本就不存在？无论哪个原因，有一点可以肯定，身后那个人不属于海龙那一派。

　　可是现在，怎么办？苏兰特迟迟发不出声音。

　　那人催促起来。扼住脖颈的手越来越紧，身后那只转轮手枪发出缓慢而清晰的咔哒咔哒声。

　　怎么办……

　　苏兰特艰难地转动脑袋：“我不知道……”

　　那柄火枪又压入了几分。

　　“我说！我说！在海龙那里！我还给他了！”

　　“很好。”

　　这种谎话说出来自己就没有用处了。苏兰特闭着眼睛等着子弹射入的瞬间。

　　可是没有发生。身后那人突然松开他，尖叫着甩开手里的枪，声音里满是恐惧。苏兰特腿软在地，急急忙忙回头看。那人手臂上缠绕着活物，嘶嘶叫着露出獠牙。

　　是蛇。

　　闪电间毒蛇已经咬了对方一口。那人挥开了蛇，回头又要对付苏兰特。

　　枪声响起。

　　那人软绵绵倒下后，又有两声空枪声。

　　苏兰特循着枪声望去看到了不知何时已经站在面前的伊奥。

　　“甜心妈妈！告诉狄蒂丝，快撤！”

　　甜心妈妈飞了出去。

　　整艘船仿佛在一瞬间清醒过来，到处是激烈的枪响声。

　　这到底怎么了？苏兰特无所适从。伊奥用力拉他起来，把他推上船桥，“到海龙那里去！他会保护你！”

　　噼里啪啦的枪花在他脚下炸开，苏兰特觉得自己根本就没有勇气迈开一步。

　　“他、他在哪儿啊……？”

　　伊奥双手端枪又打下一个高处的敌人：“跑起来苏兰特！不要停！”

　　苏兰特不敢怠慢，身后传来伊奥的喊声。

　　“往后面跑！”

　　后面？后面是货舱啊？要是这群攻击帕耳塞洛珀的人是冲着她的货物来的话，那么他这不是自投罗网？真的是因为那什么双面神酒杯而发生的这场大战吗？上帝啊。他还隐隐约约记得当时在货舱里听到的话，好像是送给朱利安少爷的礼物。朱利安少爷是谁呢，他会不会卷到这个事件里。

　　不不，这些都不重要，重要的是他苏兰特怎么脱身啊……曾经艾尔扎克叮嘱他一定要隐匿好自己，结果事情怎么会变现在这样。但是，苏兰特还是会听从伊奥的话。

　　他不知所措拔腿狂奔，只知道一个模糊的方向横冲直撞。可是船桥只有那么一段路，他很快就跑到了尽头。停留在上面会被流弹击中，跳下去这又实在太高，他扶着船沿急得跳脚。

　　“下来！苏兰特！”

　　他看到海龙站在下面对他展开双臂。

　　“是、是，我可跳了啊……”

　　接住我接住我接住我。苏兰特在心里默念着，毫不迟疑地跳了下去。

　　苏兰特直直扑进海龙怀里，落地时踩到了什么，脚下打滑，差点把海龙也带倒了。海龙把他拉进货舱，隐匿在门后。地上躺着一个刚刚被海龙干倒的人。看来这次袭击帕耳塞洛珀的有好几人。苏兰特听着外面的枪声，看着那扇怎么也关不上的舱门，不安地搓着手。火枪的轰鸣声中混杂着中弹的惨叫声，苏兰特甚至能闻到河风中弥漫着血腥气。

　　海龙把一本笔记藏进那人的衣襟里，转身又给了苏兰特另一本，“这是航行日志，那本是假的，给你的是真的。带走它。”

　　苏兰特咽了咽口水，“我要怎么做？”

　　“会游泳吗？”

　　“会。”

　　“努力游出去，能游多远游多远，不要回头。”

　　“我自己？”苏兰特吃惊的睁大眼睛。

　　“是，我担心你游得不够快。你可以吗？”

　　什、什么，往哪里游？苏兰特十分无所适从，海龙这是要抛弃他了吗，明明说过会保护他直到航程结束，这都没有到达维也纳啊。

　　他怀着满心恐惧对着海龙拼命摇头：“我我要和您在一起。”

　　“也好。”海龙点燃火折子，“我到下面去，等我上来我们就跑，好吗？”他用力拍了拍苏兰特的肩头：“你跟着我不太安全，不过，放心有我在。”

　　海龙拉起暗处的夹板，满舱的葡萄酒味里隐隐有了一丝苦杏仁味道。

　　“下面是什么？”

　　“炸药，苦味酸。”

　　炸药？苏兰特愣了愣，原来如此，昨天那连绵不绝的头晕是苦味酸中毒的迹象，还好症状很轻微。而逼着他脱掉衣服或许就是为了检查苦味酸的毒性有没有被皮肤吸收。毫无疑问，他苏兰特就在帕耳塞洛珀的秘密上藏匿了整整两天，差点就要因此昏厥过去。太不可思议了，一艘内河商船居然携带着如此烈性的炸药。

　　不过没时间多想了。

　　海龙返身上来，吹了声响亮的口哨，拉他飞快地跑起来。

　　苏兰特听到耳畔海龙的声音：“闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸。准备好，我们要跳船了！”


	6. Chapter 6

　　6.

　　沉进水里后苏兰特脑子一片空白，任由海龙拖着他不断向前游。过不多久，帕耳塞洛珀在身后炸开，水下立刻喷射出一阵巨大的冲击波。一瞬间苏兰特什么声音都听不到了，水下的压力疯狂挤压着他。强烈的窒息感。苏兰特感觉身体越来越沉，海龙紧紧抓着他，他们在不断落下去、落下去……

　　“帕耳塞洛珀就算粉身碎骨也会保护我们。”  
　　“而我作为你的船长，会顾你安全，直到航程终结。”  
　　“你可千万、千万不要卷进是非里，要平安到陆地上啊！”  
　　“我担心你游得不够快。”

　　游得不够快。

　　苏兰特突然涌起了求生的欲望。他从家里跑出来是为了开始新人生的，怎么可以就这么溺死在多瑙河里。他记得刚才海龙说的话：“努力游出去，能游多远游多远，不要回头。”

　　他扭头看了一眼海龙，这才发现他受伤了，血丝混在河水里绵延了一路，已经陷入半昏迷的状态。就算如此，海龙依然没有撒手放开他。苏兰特手脚并用抱紧海龙，狠命向河面上游起来。

　　海龙他已经带着他避过了帕耳塞洛珀爆炸产生的冲击。所以，他苏兰特也要拼命和他一起到达地面上。

　　苏兰特挣扎着冲破河面，有一片陆地就在他目光所及之处。刚才那长长的一路是海龙拖着他游的，因此他现在还有足够的力气。他用力甩了甩头上的水珠，扶着海龙苍白的脑袋压在自己颈侧。多瑙河水流很温和，他深深吸了口气，他能够做到的。

　　一鼓作气游到底。

　　苏兰特拽着扯着海龙才把他弄到陆地上。他全身的衣服都湿嗒嗒地贴在身上，很重很重。每走一步都砸下大把淅淅沥沥的水滴子。而更重的是海龙，他全身肌肉匀称结实，体型可说是完美，所以分量着实不轻。苏兰特不由自主想起之前为帕耳塞洛珀搬运的米黄石料，也那么的坚硬、那么的沉重，而现在那些石料都已经随着帕耳塞洛珀的爆炸化为了粉末。

　　他把海龙小心翼翼平摊在地面上，以免碰到他的伤口。他扶着海龙的脑袋，细细查看他的口鼻，值得庆幸的是，海龙并没有吸入多少河水，他的心脏有力而平稳地跳着。没有溺水的迹象，那么剩下的就是他因为爆炸而受的伤了，苏兰特弯下腰，却不小心被怀里的硬物梗到了。海龙给的航行日志，居然没有丢。太好了，那应该很重要，记载了帕耳塞洛珀的秘密。

　　苏兰特仔仔细细处理完海龙腰侧的伤口，盯着海龙的脸，等待他慢慢醒转过来。

　　这位船长看上去很年轻，约莫二十七八的年纪。可他总是称呼他小朋友、好孩子，明明他自己有时候行为幼稚地可以。苏兰特擦干净海龙脸上的水珠，拨开他脸上湿漉漉的发丝。现在这样闭着眼睛安安静静的，苍白着脸，看上去是一副坚毅又带点忧郁的模样。很整洁干净的外貌，连胡渣都会认认真真刮去。这样的长相很吸引人，如果他一直安安静静，能够供人这么盯着看的话。苏兰特抿了抿嘴唇，父亲年轻时是不是也是这样的气质。可是海龙醒来就不一样了，他终究是个飞扬张狂的男人，有着海一般深邃的眼睛。和父亲完全不同，他摇摇头，决定不再想下去。

　　他挺直身体抽出怀里梗着自己的航行日志，这才发现这本笔记用厚厚的油布纸包着。他把它取出来，随意翻了翻，不可思议，一点也没湿。里面有一页夹着信封，苏兰特发现那是他的推荐信。那不是被烧毁了吗？苏兰特翻来覆去反复确认，那真的是他的推荐信。

　　不止如此，他在夹信封的那一页，看到船员名单的最后写着他的名字。日期是今天，他再往前翻了两页，都有他的名字，从他在雷根斯堡偷偷爬上帕耳塞洛珀的那一天开始。苏兰特心里暗暗涌起一丝说不清的喜悦，他只是还不知道这就是被接纳所带来的快乐。

　　他轻声对自己说：“我还没有决定是留在水上还是陆地上……”

　　留在陆地上看上去是正确的，他只要再找到去维也纳的路就可以了；而留在水上，留在水上，上帝啊，帕耳塞洛珀都没有了啊。看来全能的主已经给他指明了道路，那他等海龙醒来就和他郑重告别。

　　他合拢航行日志放在海龙的胸口，书页合起的瞬间一眼瞥见一些书写的内容。半晌他才意识到刚才所见的是什么：船长的名字是加隆。

　　苏兰特不甘心把日志翻了个遍，每一日的船员记录里都清清楚楚标明了船长是加隆。

　　“加隆……”

　　更让苏兰特不可思议的是，之前的船员名单里还有艾尔扎克的名字。艾尔扎克在乌尔姆下了船，之后船长加隆在乌尔姆又招揽了八名船员。

　　苏兰特有些懊恼，艾尔扎克为什么不明说呢。他想起那时候艾尔扎克对帕耳塞洛珀的情况很熟悉的样子，他想起他说，“千万别卷进是非里”，好像预知了一定会发生点什么一样。好吧，他一无所知、毫无准备，盲目地就这么闯进这个水上世界。不过，是他自己想要偷偷搭一班顺风船的，该埋怨的对象是他自己。

　　“海龙，加隆。”

　　他看着海龙的脸，还是感到气不打一处来。他狠狠捏紧了海龙的鼻子，一定要把他憋醒不可。他们把他耍得团团转，太过分了。

　　“加隆，加隆。加隆！加隆！加隆……”苏兰特冲着海龙耳边大声叫唤他的名字。

　　他想起他那时拿着艾尔扎克托付的家书上船，然后收信人在搜到家书后把他狠狠揍了一顿。他当时质问他，撒加和他是什么关系。什么关系？他不认识撒加，也不认识加隆！如果他认识他们中的任何一个，他还会被海龙揍吗？还会被海龙嘲笑吗？还会被海龙戏弄吗？他握紧手里自己的推荐信，他差点以为这封信被海龙烧掉了，害得他那么伤心。过分。可是之后海龙给了他保护他的誓言，承诺了、坚守了，让他能够像现在这样安全地到达地面上，而海龙他自己却受了伤。苏兰特都不知道该用什么感情去面对海龙，这样一遍遍叫着他的真名，声音越来越泄气。

　　他都没发现海龙被捏了鼻子后惊醒过来。他翻身坐起，拿开苏兰特作祟的手指，反手握在自己手心里。

　　海龙的手心冰凉凉的，满是河水里带上来的潮汽。

　　“是是是，我是加隆，不要再喊啦。”

　　听到他的承认，苏兰特沮丧着脸扁了扁嘴。

　　“我把撒加先生的信送到加隆先生的手里了，是不是？”

　　“是的，你已经送达到加隆手里了，好孩子。”

　　“昨晚被烧掉的其实是那封信吗？”

　　“对。”

　　“那么，这样的话，我算完成艾尔扎克交给我的任务吗？”

　　“你出色地完成了。”海龙安慰地捏了捏他的肩头，“告诉你一件高兴的事，我们已经到了维也纳。”

　　“维也纳！！我到了维也纳！”

　　苏兰特瞬间被幸福击中了。他就要开始新的生活了，维也纳、入学音乐学院的推荐信，还有他的……长笛。长笛！该死，他的长笛不见了！他摸遍全身都找寻不到，一定是跳河的时候丢了。

　　“笛子没了……我……我……”

　　万能的海龙摸出几枚金币塞到他的手里。

　　“笛子没了再买一支就是，你已经走到这里，总不会被这点困难打倒。去吧，别做让自己后悔的事情。”

　　“您不问问我吗？是跟着您在船上，还是留在维也纳？”

　　“航程已经结束了啊，你还是适合在陆地上，去音乐学院读书。”

　　“那您会去哪里？”

　　“到大海上。”

　　“我还能再见到您吗？”

　　“明天太阳初升时我就会从这里离开，有缘再见。”

　　


End file.
